Before the Final
by DavidTheZettaNerd
Summary: The battle that lead two worlds into peace where war was clearly what nearly happened. Everyone knows the fight itself, but many forget the emotions that let peace happen.


The small fox walked through the final hallway of the Post-Human Pokemon World's Capital Castle. He was not normally the thinking type, but his mind was stuck in deep thought. He came a world where all mammals lived peacefully. A world full of powerful tech and great towers of iron and concrete. A place where the tagline "Of anyone can be anything" was flagged around like holy words of gods. But he knew all too well that was a straight up lie.

For he was a "conman", or at least was labeled as such. Back in his home he worked with only one partner. Do to small one's size they would parade him around as a child, while his bigger partner played the dad as they both played for pity and getting things for cheaper.

For example, they would use their ploy to get an alarm clock on the cheap. They would then take the alarm from the clock and sell to school for the even smaller rodents for their alert bells, sell the cogs to other rodents who were making a clock tower, and sell the rest for scrap. All these transactions costing the rodents more than what the two foxes paid for the clock, and that's how they paid the bills, or at least however many monthly fees they got from living in a van.

But the bigger fox was roped into a mass case that fell under things like racial smear campaign, illegal drug making and poison people with that drug to make that race look bad, framing for kidnapping, and flat out government conspiracy into one cluster of a case. A case which the bigger fox was blackmailed into doing by a cop agreeing to cover up his mass tax dodging. Tax dodging that went so far his old friend became a cop, married the bunny he was working with, and did all except helping his old friend and odd and saving him from living in a van in a dirty nook between a fast food place and a bank.

Needless to say he felt betrayed. He could have told his old friend's new wife that he used to sleep around with not him but also everyone he could, gender, species, age, and soberness be damned. But he didn't. He could have jumped in while his old friend was in the police training and come out about the tax dodging. But he didn't. He could have said something in that gap when in first got on and the case and when he got back on it to finish it months later. But he didn't And even if he did, it was far from enough./But this world. This world was something else

Instead of just the tower being made of concrete and iron, some of the creatures who lived were made out of concrete and iron. In his world, only mammals just rights and minds high to live in the way they did. Here, they were things of all walks of life living in peace. Not even just animals. Fungi, plants and even mineral had souls, hopes, dreams, friends and family, everything the mammals of his world had was shared to all except the plants that didn't have high minds.

Back in his world, fish and arthropods were just what he had for lunch. But here they were full people in their own right. Some as tall as 7 feet and others with bodies as strong as steel. Others who spat flames. Others who could control lighting. Hell, not even the bugs had only those powers. The way all these creatures could interbreed over species and still give life broke almost all laws of his own world. There were even dragons. DRAGONS! Living breathing, talking, and walking around as just some other guy or girl. He still didn't know how he didn't have a mental breakdown at some point. But never-the-less. He was here.

There were four ways he saw this quest ending. Either A; he would be turned into one of these "Pokemon" and given a new life. B;he would be sent home and called a madman and locked away, either that just have to pretend it was all a bad trip. C. the king and queen would welcome him as everyone else had. Or D; they would kill him in cold blood. For reason, even though he had nothing to back it up. Option D felt like the most likely.

He finally snapped out of his deep thinking daze and noticed he was getting closer to the throne. He saw the two leaders speaking to each other. A soft voice echoed through the halls. Presumably the queen.

"Honey, we do really have to this?" Her question has quickly answered by a deep and clear voice, who could only be the king.

"I hate to say it, but think about the fact that nowhere near everyone in this world is as much of a fan of his world's stories as the region he's been through, and the fact that his world dines on out huge amount of aquatic and arthropod life while the reptiles and birds are nowhere to be seen. Like presumed dead. It would be mass outrage if we didn't kill the thing and go to war."

"But. We can't just do that. We know that only the mammals of his world are the only ones both there and fully minded enough. I mean, this is our first contact with outside worlds! We don't want to be the cruel villains! WE don't want to be THAT RACE."

"Ugh, Legendaries curse it all. He's almost here."

The fox could now make out the royalty clearly. The deeper voiced king was a green hornet, with large blue eyes, a big round thorax that had a sharp, also green stinger sticking out and arms that went into drills for hands with large, clear wings on his back. The queen was a bright yellow an almost hourglass figure with the top part of some sort of hunchback, and a very insect like faces and maddeningly small wings with thin, short arms that each went into clawed hands. Her bottom was a massive set of six honeycombs and a thorax almost completely hidden, but still poking out from inside the middle of the honeycombs and a black stripe wrapping around the comb's middle.

"Oh! You're here. Nice to meet you.", the queen said getting up with a small flight with and a shaky voice trying to ignore what was going to happen

"Oh! Yes! A very late welcome to the world of Pokemon, Mister Finnick…. Uh.. You don't have a last name do, you? Heh. That's alright! I'm sure we can give you one when you get used to it here!" The king said with just as much fear and denial as his wife whilst at the same flight height as her

"Have you met any of my kids on your way to throne room? Their big of the famous Wildehopps. And you used to…. To…. Ugh." The two sighed and fell from their flight to sit on their thrones and look at each other only to turn back to the fox.

"Listen. I know you heard what we said before. About what our people are going to want us to do to you." The queen quickly picked up where the king struggle to say anything.

"We really don't want this. No one you've met does, but everyone else does.""Honestly, I never would have know I would be royalty of any kind. I started out with the last trainer in the world. The now legendary Great Mask." The king pointed his drill to a glass pane behind him of a silver masked creature who had four limbs and was too heavily cloaked in a bright, daring red outfit to tell what it is was. The fox thought it might have been some kind of mammal from his world, but before he could say anything, the king carried on.

"Even back then I was old, I had became a Kakuna but forgot my Weedle-hood's moves and somehow lost levels. But none the less, I was caught. The Great Mask was taking the shiny Pokemon to a hidden region. Somehow they knew the end of the humans would be blamed on us. So we had to be hidden while that brew over. Whilst in the region you're in now, shiny Pokemon numbers went through the roof here. And the Great Mask lead us to uses the human tech." The king sighed again, something Finnick already knew this guy liked doing.  
"But. Our leader was starting to go mad. It kinda became clear that he was only to bring us here. He became pretty cruel. And we… we had to…"

"We killed him." The king finished his wife's try at finishing the story.

"I killed him. I dug my drills into his eyes… I knew the kid like he was my own up until then." The king shook his head to get back to the present and got back up to his throne and sat again

"After that, we took over the region. We were found out by the outside world. But they, for some reason, welcomed us with open arms. I'm pretty sure it might have something to do with bringing all the tech back. Soon, without any wars. Before we could even notice it. WE were literally ruling the world. Everything was good. It still is to be honest. But I should have known that wouldn't last of it." The king paused for a moment as the queen grabbed a book from right next to throne on a table

"You see, there are tales of humans coming back to save our world from ending again. Every time this has happened, they had no memories of being human. Because they all died off young. They lives merely picked back up as Pokemon. And they went on to each save the world." The queen opened the book and read aloud.

"There were four times this happened. Two of them, the first and third, were supposed to go back to 'the human world'. But they never did because that world died long ago. The second of them was rumored to be the possible world's last trainer rebirthed, and almost vanished do to time travel loopholes, but didn't merely because Dialga was nice on him that day. The last one lost their partner to unknown reasons has has spiraled into depression since." She closed the book and put it back down on the table.

"Some say there will be one here. But I highly doubt it." The king said as he finally came to grips with what was about to happen.

"I know. I know that every second of us talking was a stall. Just trying to rant on and on so that this never happens. But you're right. I can tell it in your eyes that you want to get this over with. Well. Let's." The king rose up to only a few feet above the fox and stared him down."Honey! Please…" The queen groaned. She looked in her husband's eyes and nodded."You're right… Let's…. Let's just get this over with." The queen rose to same flight height as her husband and held his drill in her two clawed hand. The windows to the throne room hall opened as a mass of arthropod Pokemon stood with musical instruments and could he seen through the open windows. They played a light beginning with the strings. A slow build up. Somber and foreboding. As the music quickly picked up into a battle pace, the fight begun and fox started dodging. Later he would survive, and let peace between the worlds. But he only knew to fight it out until then.


End file.
